


stress relief

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stress Relief, Water Sex, mention of reigisa, omg i love this crackpairing so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is tired from work, and has some stress piled up from the day. Nagisa does his best to relieve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/gifts).



"I'm back," Nagisa heard a familiar voice tiredly uttering after the door got unlocked, opened and closed. He was reading a manga, but he threw it aside immediately and trotted happily like a dog welcoming its owner, toward his partner.  
"Welcome home," he replied, throwing his arms around Sousuke's. His expression was exhausted, and he looked like he really needed some rest. After all, he had been at least four hours late doing extraordinary job, and he had been pestered all day by co-workers... He was the boss, yes, but he still could not afford to slack off. The blond kissed him softly, passing his fingers through the other's hair, softly, and continued, "you seem tired, Sou-chan."  
"Really? How did you notice?" The other asked sarcastically, after having responded to the kiss. He then passed a hand over his face, sighing, and took off his jacket hanging it neatly. "How was your day?"  
Nagisa shrugged, letting him go. There wasn't much to say. His job was pretty usual, with boring routines, but he got paid decently. Besides, Sousuke made money for an entire family, so the youngest one was lucky that he could afford to relax more. But he did want to give something back. He grabbed the brunet's big hand, giving him a sly look, and dragged him towards their bathroom. Their apartment was pretty cozy and warmly adorned - that was Nagisa's work - and the bathroom was comfortable, with a big tub. Sousuke smiled, catching up to what Nagisa had in mind.  
"You want to have a bath together?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Nagisa's body, which made the other chuckle childishly.   
"I want you to have a bath while I feed you. You must be hungry, Sou-chan," Nagisa responded, turning his head upwards to implicitly ask for another kiss which he promptly got. His hand raised to massage Sousuke's scalp, which made the taller man hum pleasantly.   
"Why don't I always get this treatment?" Sousuke joked, to which Nagisa pouted a little.   
"You don't always come home four hours late making me worry sick," the latter replied, now turning in the embrace, and biting his lip as he started to unbutton the biggest man's business shirt and took it off.  
"Sorry, it's just--"  
"No, no, I wasn't blaming you. I got your message, but still I thought maybe you'd stay over and flirt with someone else." Nagisa cut him off, shaking his head and letting the strawberry shampoo scent get to Sousuke's nostrils. The other grinned, holding him close as he kissed the tip of his nose.  
"Uh, so you were jealous..." He whispered, making the blond blush a little.  
"Well, I trust you, but you're also gorgeous and ripped so I wouldn't think nobody at your work place wouldn't be interested," Nagisa retorted, still pouting, and provoking a laugh which rose warm from the tallest's throat.   
"You're cute when you're jealous."  
Nagisa kept the pout on, but he turned it into a bright smile after a few seconds, getting on his toes to kiss his partner.   
They kissed for a few moments, but then the shorter one interrupted it, replacing his lips with a finger. "Get in the tub," he ordered, "and I'll get you something to eat."   
As he was about to leave, Sousuke grabbed his wrist, pulling him close again.   
"I already ate," he lied, pressing Nagisa against the sink. Their hips were ridiculously close, and he covered the distance between their bodies with a solid grasp of his arms. Tiredness was still making his muscles weaker than usual, but his boyfriend didn't seem to want to break that contact either. But he did want Sousuke to relax.   
"Okay, okay... but let me bathe you. I want to take care of you today," Nagisa whispered against his neck, kissing it softly a few times. Sousuke's chest mirrored his breath's gentle movements as he giggled, and the other smiled quietly, as he got freed. While Nagisa was turning hot water on to fill the tub, Sousuke got comfortably undressed.  
  
He entered the tub with a deep, satisfied sigh of relief, as his whole body let go of the tension. Nagisa immediately sat behind him on the edge, beginning to massage his shoulders and his chest, slowly and quietly. Sousuke's eyes naturally closed as he relaxed, his lips parting. He could have fallen asleep like that, but he gave Nagisa a blissful grin, opening his eyes.  
"Thanks, Nagisa..."  
"Don't mention it, Sou-chan. Just relax and let me take care of you, okay?" The other replied, smiling. He was so used to Sousuke worrying about him and supporting him, so it was only fair that he'd do little things to balance it out.   
"Okay, but I want you to come in too then." Sousuked mumbled, as the other's hands went to massage his arms. That was such a nice feeling.  
"I will, then," Nagisa replied, nodding. He loved the evening, when he'd come home from work, have barely enough time to set the table and then spend the rest of the day together. After a bit of time spent massaging his boyfriend, then, he started to take his clothes off.  
"Wait, can I see?" Sousuke asked, his head tilting back.  
Nagisa grinned, kissing him upside down. "Okay," he replied softly, walking to a spot where Sousuke could look at him comfortably. He started by taking off his pants, slowly, giving the other teasing looks, and then his own shirt and finally his underwear... he did that quietly, silently, knowing full well that Sousuke's eyes were caressing his figure, and when he was completely naked, but as usual no embarrassment showed on his face as he entered the hot water, shivering pleasantly. Sousuke widened his arms, encouraging him to lie on his chest, and that Nagisa did, ending up with his back against it, getting wrapped once again by the bigger man's arms. Which made him feel so comfortable, and loved.  
He could face a day of toilets scrubbing for this. He could fight off an army of monsters all day for Sousuke's calm affection, which contrasted so well with the blond's generally jolly attitude, blabbering, and pranks. From the first day they had met, their personalities had met halfway with explicit, festive interest on one side, and secret curiosity on the other. Back then, Nagisa still had a desperate crush on Rei, and it had been reciprocated for a while, but it did not work out. And then, years later, him and Sousuke had met again, in the most incredibly singular circumstances, as in at Sousuke's office, while Nagisa was reporting a theft. And from that day, well, it just went downhill. They dated, realized the attraction was still there, and eventually moved in together. Nagisa's support had been constant, and one of the reasons why, now, his boyfriend was the chief of police in the district. And he was so proud, just like he would have been proud of Rei with his academic accomplishments.   
Sousuke started ranting about boureaucracy and the incompetence of a lot of people at the station, while holding the other's body, and at some point his body got tense because of how nervous he got again. Nagisa sensed it, and turned around to spread his legs, his knees on the empty portion between them. He leaned in to touch Sousuke's lips with his, but held back when he was just a breath away, and quickly trailed his fingers down the other's chest and stomach and groin, then wrapping his fist around the half hard sex there. As he closed his mouth on Sousuke, his hands started pumping, slowly, putting extra care to tease the shaft, passing his delicate fingers on the slit.   
As he did this, Sousuke moaned, his hips jolting up lazily while his head tilted back, and he forgot what he was even saying. Nagisa got aggressive with his kissing as he jerked Sousuke off, just like he knew that would please his partner, given the fact that having responsibility and power on the job made him incredibly willing to feel overpowered, for a change, a tiny bit in bed. Or, well, in the tub, given the context. His hips moved accordingly to the other's movement, slowly, but constantly.  
"Don't hold back," Nagisa whispered, kissing his neck possessively as his other hand went to tease Sousuke's entrance, making him shiver. The bigger man melting at his touch didn't need permission, but he did start grunting and moaning, just as Nagisa's finger entered him. He used his shoulders to hold himself up, and panted before his mouth got covered again, a small finger entering him and immediately searching for his prostate, but also knowing exactly where to rub. When Nagisa found it, Sousuke let go a louder moan, his hips moving faster and Nagisa's hand adapting to the rhythm immediately.   
Sousuke's head tilted back, his lips were parted as the tension he had to pile up the whole day found its release through his voice which vibrated so clearly up his throat. And then eventually, a few seconds after Nagisa had introduced another finger, his hips buckled, his erection twitched, and he finally came with a loud sigh, coming back to earth, finding Nagisa's arms wrapped around his neck. He panted, recollecting himself as his own fingers ran down the other's body to give the favor back, but Nagisa shook his head, smiling.   
"No, don't worry about that. I'll jerk off later thinking about your face right now," he joked, kissing Sousuke's lips. The other blinked, surprised, and lazily asked, "are you sure?"   
The blond nodded, his dark pink eyes smiling. "Yeah. You needed release, it's not a big deal for me."  
"God, I love you," Sousuke replied, sighing and smiling in bliss, the orgasm just now calming in his mind. Nagisa cackled, kissing his chin. "I have to jerk you off to hear that, huh?" He replied, teasing. It did warm his heart.  
"Hey, I do tell you that," Sousuke protested, frowning, but then his expression went back to a serene one when the little demon between his thighs chuckled just like a child. Among the fuzzy waves of pleasure, he touched Nagisa's hair, appreciating its fluffiness. The other let him do it, but then pecked his lips, turning around again and grabbing the soap.  
  
After the bath, Nagisa stepped out the tub, quickly grabbing a pair of towels, shivering from head to toe, and offering another sight of himself naked to Sousuke. He looked around, laughed, and then threw one at him, cackling at his face. "Didn't get enough of me tonight, huh?"  
"Nope," the big man replied, shaking his head. "After all, you still have to come for me."

**Author's Note:**

> This came to my mind after reading a tweet from my rp partner who plays Sousuke on tumblr with me, mentioning that she was tired and wasn't feeling like writing today, so um... I offered to write for her. So this came out, it's very far-fetched plot-wise but not impossible to think of, right? Anyway, this is for her :3


End file.
